One Thing
by Lumi Kikland
Summary: Antes de que Hanne pueda preguntar por qué la noruega le mira con reproche, ésta envuelve su bufanda alrededor de ambos cuellos con algo de brusquedad para luego tironear de su brazo. [Nyo!DenNor/AU!Viñeta]


**Titulo:** One Thing.

**Tipo:** AU. Viñeta.

**N/A:** Jamás había escrito un **D**en**N**or, fue difícil y no sé cómo quedó. Pero me divertí escribiendo y son una de mis OTP's. **Es un s**hōjo ai, Nyo!Denmark x Nyo!Norway. Muy suave y cursi.

En fin, Lía, aquí está tu regalo de Navidad, algo tardío. Y sí, sé que te gusta One Direction, así que me tomé la libertad de usar una de sus canciones para inspirarme.

**Disclaimer:** Nyotalia no me pertenece, ni la canción, ni nada más que la trama de la historia.

**Algunas aclaraciones:**

Astrid Bondevik - Nyo!Norway

Hanne Densen - Nyo!Denmark

* * *

><p><span><strong>One Thing<strong>

**.**

El tic-tac resuena en cada rincón de la habitación, acallado ligeramente por los bostezos. Astrid está segura de que si nadie hace nada, morirá del aburrimiento antes de que el profesor de matemáticas termine de explicar el tema del día. Pero nadie se mueve, o eso le parece, está sentada al frente de la clase y no puede ver cómo alguien tres asientos más atrás la admira silenciosamente.

Y como si algún ente divino hubiera oído sus plegarias, algo aterriza suavemente sobre su libro de geometría. Un pequeño avión de papel blanco. Para extrañeza de la noruega, nadie reclama dicho pedazo de papel, así que lo toma cuidadosamente, abriéndolo con el temor de que sea sólo una tonta broma de sus compañeros.

"_I've tried playing it cool._

_Girl when I'm looking at you,_

_I can never be brave_

_Cause you make my heart race._

_-H.D"_

Eso está escrito en el pedazo de papel, claro y con enormes letras rojas; letras que ya ha visto antes. Puede entender lo que dice, su conocimiento en inglés es bastante avanzado pero lo más importante… es que se trata del fragmento de una canción. Interpretada por un grupo muy conocido, del que la adolescente noruega gusta mucho.

Con curiosidad muy bien disimulada, pasea sus opacos ojos violáceos por la habitación en busca de alguna señal por parte de la persona que le arrojó eso, pero el timbre ha sonado y al parecer quien busca ha salido junto con sus compañeros en estampida. Con un sonoro suspiro de desagrado guarda sus libros, marchando despacio fuera del lugar, con alguien siguiéndola sigilosamente.

El silencio se hace presente a lo largo del pasillo, sabe que como siempre se ha tardado mucho y será la última en salir. No es que le importe, le agrada tomarse su tiempo mientras baja las escaleras de los tres pisos que le separan de los casilleros y la salida del colegio. Salta algunos escalones, permitiéndose una sonrisa diminuta.

—Shot me out of the sky! You're my kryptonite! You keep making me weak. Yeah, frozen and can't breathe!

La noruega casi pierde el equilibrio al escuchar cómo alguien canta fuertemente otra estrofa de la canción presentada en el avión de papel. El marcado acento danés en esa voz femenina… Algo en su interior se remueve, mientras sus mejillas se colorean de un suave tono rosa. Voltea la cabeza, no hay nadie más en la escalera aunque éstas son largas, probablemente aquella persona la está siguiendo a distancia.

Suspira por segunda vez en el día -ahora a causa de aquel cosquilleo en su pecho que _no le gusta_-, mientras apresura el paso, llegando a su casillero casi de inmediato, encontrándose con una nota pegada a éste. En un arrebato, toma el pequeño post-it, arrugándolo entre sus finos dedos y contando hasta diez. Cinco minutos después se siente como una idiota pues al leer el mensaje la caligrafía de su hermana menor se le hace obvia.

Escucha pasos acercándose lentamente, hasta que una figura poco más alta que ella se posiciona a sus espaldas, pero no tiene tiempo de ver porque debe guardar sus libros.

— Some things gotta give now… Cause I'm dying just to make you see, That I need you here with me now! Cause you've got that one thing!

Ignora a aquella que canta con tanta emoción desafinando en algunas partes. Cierra el casillero mientras se pone sus afelpados guantes blancos y aquella gorrita de lana que su madre le dio antes de salir de casa por la mañana.

— So get out, get out, get out of my head! And fall into my arms instead... I don't, I don't, don't know what it is! But I need that one thing… And you've got that one thing!

La de menor estatura tiene que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no soltar una carcajada al girar y ver frente a frente a _su tonta novia_ cantando e interpretando con mucho drama la canción.

—Hanne Densen, se terminó. Deja de torturar mi canción favorita —murmura la noruega, colocando su mochila al hombro y dirigiéndose a la salida de la institución con su enorme bufanda en mano. Más al salir el viento helado le golpea de frente; ha empezado a nevar—. Hanne…

La danesa detuvo de golpe su vibrante interpretación y sus pasos, clavando sus ojos azules curiosos sobre la de menor estatura. Astrid sólo resopla mirando el rostro sonrojado de su acompañante, quien se ha atrevido a salir sin más abrigo que unos simples guantes negros y un chándal de lana.

Antes de que Hanne pueda preguntar por qué la noruega le mira con reproche, ésta envuelve su bufanda alrededor de ambos cuellos con algo de brusquedad para luego tironear de su brazo.

Caminan despacio bajo la ventisca, en silencio…

—Astrid, you've got that one thing!

O casi.

**.**

* * *

><p>Lamentos los errores ortográficos y eso, lo escribí en poco tiempo y estaba ansiosa por subirlo.<p>

Espero que haya gustado.

**So... ¿reviews? ;D**


End file.
